


Пончики

by Drakonyashka, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family dynamics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Чтобы отказаться от вкусного презента от начальства надо быть сумасшедшим. Или иметь на это очень веские причины.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Пончики

После очередного успешно закрытого дела Хотчнер приходит в отдел с большой коробкой пончиков. Они хорошо потрудились. Клубничный достается Гарсии, очень шоколадный — Спенсеру, фисташковый — Моргану. Хотч подходит к каждому и молча протягивает коробку, кивая в ответ на одобрительные возгласы. Последние два пончика предназначены для Эмили и Джей-Джей, что-то бурно обсуждающих в сторонке от остальных. Но вместо того, чтобы взять угощение, они в ужасе смотрят на Хотча, и Эмили эмоционально всплескивает руками:

— Только не это! Хотч, скажи, что меня подводит зрение! Ты же не можешь угощать нас пончиками?

Джей-Джей рядом тихо смеётся.

Хотч непонимающе сводит брови на переносице и вопросительно смотрит своим фирменным взглядом. 

— Вчерашний вечер, бар полный копов и дурацкое пари, — пытается объяснить Джей-Джей.

— Нас взяли на слабо, босс, — это уже Эмили, упорно отводящая взгляд от коробки.

— Кто же знал, что они выставят против нас Дженни Смит, настоящего монстра и победительницу последней битвы пончиков? — они переглядываются. 

За плечом Хотча Рид громким шёпотом интересуется у Моргана, что это за битва такая и почему он о ней никогда не слышал. Но на него так же шёпотом цыкают, и в отделе наступает гробовая тишина.

— Ничего не говори, Хотч. Пончиков было много. Слишком много. Я и не представляла, что в одного человека может столько влезть. Даже в двух. Даже в весь наш отдел. — Эмили закатывает глаза. — Мы в завязке. И Хотч… ни за что не спрашивай, сколько там на самом деле было пончиков. Запомни, никаких цифр! Это, между прочим, всех касается.

Она обводит коллег суровым взглядом, точно зная, что сплетни скоро дойдут и сюда. По-крайней мере, теперь они хотя бы подготовлены морально.

— Свободные пончики? — с невинной улыбкой подходит Морган и берет сразу оба оставшихся. От одного с наслаждением откусывает, а второй метко запихивает в рот возмущённому Риду. Тому ничего не остаётся, как замолчать на полуслове и начать жевать. Правда, менее возмущённым он почему-то не выглядит. 

Хотч наконец-то улыбается.


End file.
